Twilight 2000 1st Edition/1997
January *Throughout January **7th Infantry Division deployed by air to Korea, under II Corps, 25th Infantry Division (Light) also arrives under the VI US Corps. **278th Armored Cavalry Regiment deployed by air and sea to Germany, suffering almost 50% equipment losses due to Soviet commerce raiders. **Turkish successes sparks a wave of nationalism; riots emerge on Cyprus, and the pro-Greek forces there crush them. **The Turkish Army invades Cyprus and occupies most of the island. **Greece sends military units to Cyprus, declares war on Turkey, and attacks Turkish forces in Thrace. **The Soviets are pushed out of Norway but the NATO offensive is halted at the Litsa River, although the Soviet 69th Motorized Rifle Division takes heavy losses and must be withdrawn. US 10th Infantry Division leads the assault and suffers heavy casualities. **British 6th Infantry Division enters China and comes under Chinese command. **Berlin falls to NATO forces. **24th Infantry Brigade moved to Newcastle but bad weather cancels its orders to go to Norway. **12th Panzer Division transferred to the newly formed I German Corps. **1st Panzergrenadier Division becomes part of the 1st German Army. **German high command consolidates the 24th, 25th and 27th Fallschirmjager Brigades, the 40th Parachute Battalion and several mountain battalions under the 1st Fallschirmjager Division. *January 1 - NATO heads of state declares support for a Polish government in exile. The Parachute Regiment (British 1st Airborne Brigade) is formed as a mobile strike force for SACEUR. *January 2 - British 1st Corps links up with the survivors of the Berlin Infantry Brigade. *January 3 - 2nd Infantry Division actively engages mechanized elements of the North Korean Army. *January 6 - Netherlands I Leger Korps ordered into Germany to fight Warsaw Pact forces. *January 7 - British forces reach Frankfurt-an-Oder on the Polish border. It enters the city, but is unable to seize the bridges over the Oder. Netherlands 4th Mechanized Division ordered into Germany to fight the Warsaw Pact. *January 12 - 43rd Infantry Division HQ formed at Fort Devens, Massachusetts, consisting of 187th and 205th Infantry, and 157th Mechanized Brigade. *January 13 - 45th Infantry Division formed at Fort Chaffee, Arkansas from the 39th, 45th and 53rd Infantry Brigades. *January 28 - 41st Infantry Division HQ established at Camp Atterbury, Indiana consisting of 33rd, 73rd and 106th Infantry Brigades. February *February 5 - 4th Marine Division moved by sea from Pearl Harbor to Yokosuka, Japan. East German 1st MRD re-designated 21st Panzergrenadier Division. *February 6 - The 8th US Infantry Division engages Soviet troops. *Late February - 82nd Airborne Division moved by air to Saudi Arabia. 4th Marine Division moved by sea and air to Seoul, South Korea, under US II Corps. Italy and Greece enter into a mutual defense pact. Greece begins a naval blockade of Turkey in the Aegean. NATO makes a successful amphibious landing at Teriberka, USSR. *Throughout February - 26th Infantry Division is deployed by air to Seoul, South Korea under the US II Corps. 269th Aviation Battalion (Combat) of the 18th Airborne Corps is deployed to the Persian Gulf. Soviet 3rd Guards Motorized Rifle Division brought up to strength. Royal Scots Dragoon Guards and the Queens’ Royal Irish Hussars are sent to Germany as part of the new British II Corps. Soviet air strikes hit several Danish ports; Denmark declares war on the Soviet Union. East German TD reorganized as the 27th Panzer Division. East German 9th Panzer Division is reorganized as the 29th Panzer Division. **Feb 28 - 44th Armored Division HQ established at Fort Hood, Texas, taking command of the 30th Armored, 31st Armored, and the 218th Mechanized, all active. **5th Marine Division activated at Camp Lejeune, NC. *Feb/Mar - 38th Infantry Division deployed by sea and air to Germany, suffering some losses in route by Soviet commerce raiders; they come under the I US Corps. March *Mar 1 - 41st Infantry Division becomes operational and begins deployment to Korea by sea, under the VI US Corps. 43rd Infantry Division becomes operational and deploys to Europe by sea, taking heavy casualities from Soviet commerce raiders. 6th Cavalry Combat Brigade is assigned to XVIII Corps and begins to deploy by air to Saudi Arabia. *Mar 3 - East German 11th MRD renamed 211th Panzergrenadier Division and reequipped. *Mar 4 - East German 8th MRD re-designated 28th Panzergrenadier Division. *Mar 8 - 4th Marine Division first enters combat against the North Korean Army. *Mar 9 - The Danish Slesvig Regimental Combat Team enters combat against Warsaw Pact forces. *Mar 10 - East German 4th MRD re-designated 24th Panzergrenadier Division. *Mar 17 - 36th Infantry Division (Mechanized) HQ formed at Fort Bragg, NC. 46th Infantry Division HQ formed at Camp Blanding, Florida, taking command of 58th Maryland NG, 92nd Puerto Rican NG and 116th Virginian NG Infantry Brigades. *Mar 19 - 36th Infantry Division forms from 30th Mechanized NC NG, 32nd Mechanized Wisconsin NG and 81st Mechanized Washington NG Brigades, already in federal service. *late March **38th Infantry Division committed to combat in the drive towards the Polish border. *Throughout March **9th Infantry Division (Motorized), 101st Air Assault Division, 1st Marine Division and 24th Infantry Division (Mechanized) deployed by air to Saudi Arabia. **10th Infantry Division (Motorized) withdrawn from Norway to regroup and absorb replacements. A second successful NATO amphibious landing is made at Teriberka but they are still unable to flank the Soviet troops. *During the Spring - 35th Infantry Division comes under the command of XXIII Corps. April *Throughout April **5th Infantry Division transferred to 3rd German Army. **28th Infantry Division deployed to Germany by sea and air, as part of V US Corps. **3rd Marine Division deployed to Saudi Arabia under the I Amphibious Corps. **The front in Norway is locked in stalemate. **The Soviet 14th Tank Division is sent to Romania, where it fares poorly. *Apr 2 - 45th Infantry Division becomes operational, begins deployment to Korea. NATO launches Operation Advent Crown. German 3rd Army crosses the frontier into Poland near Gorlitz and advances up the Oder River. German 2nd Army drives up the Baltic coast. German 1st Army, with British 1st Corps, drives through central Poland. *Apr 10 - Soviet 14th Tank Division activated and sent to Romania with the 3rd Guards Tank Army. *Apr 13 - The supertanker “Universe Carolina”, en route to Boston, is sunk. Military authorities announce in Boston that fuel rationing would begin. Reporters manage to find out that Boston-area refineries were exclusively turning out naval light fuel oil and aviation fuel, leaving heating oil and civilian fuel short. *Apr 24 - British 1st Corps breaks through the Polish forces on the Oder River. *Apr 25 - 44th Armored Division declared fully operational. *late Apr - Martial law declared by Iranian government. Soviets 103rd Guard Airborne air-assaults Bandar Abbas. The Iranian militia flees. *Apr 26 - Last known Soviet submarine in the Atlantic is sunk; US Subron 9 is switched to advanced scouting for the 2nd Fleet. May *Throughout May **44th Armored Division begins deploying by air and sea to Europe, coming under the command of III US Corps. **50th Armored Division also goes to Europe under the VII US Corps. **9th Infantry Division moves to Bushehr, Iran in support of the 101st Air Assault Division’s airhead. Forward elements of 24th Infantry Division (Mechanized) moved to Iran and become involved in combat with Soviet Air Assault units and Iranian Tudeh guerillas in the vicinity of Bandar Khomeyni and Ahvuz. **40th Infantry Division (Mechanized) deployed to Europe by sea, along with the HQ of the XXIII US Corps. 40th Infantry Division enters the front lines in Poland. 82nd Airborne Division conducts an airborne assault on Bandar Khomeyni, securing an airhead and seahead for other US troops. **107th Armored Cavalry Regiment is transferred to Germany by sea and air in May of 1997 as part of IX US Corps. **Soviets halt the Turkish drive through Bulgaria. **Soviet 105th Guards Airborne Division is destroyed at Bushehr. *May 1 - People’s Democratic Republic of Iran is established by the Tudeh guerillas at Tehran; only the Soviet Union and Syria recognize the nation. *May 2 - 36th Infantry Division becomes operational. British 1st Corps enters Poznan, Poland and splits up. *May 11 - British 4th Armoured Division takes Kalisz with only token resistance. Wroclaw falls to NATO forces after being pounded into rubble. Battle of Wroclaw; the Soviet 3rd MRD is heavily damaged. *mid-May - 36th Infantry Division (Motorized) begins to be deployed to Germany by sea and air,under the V US Corps. *May 17 - British 4th Armoured Division reaches Lodz. *May 22 - In the evening, the lead elements of the Czech 19th MRD arrive in Katowice. The remanants of the 6th Pomeranian AAD head north. *May 24 - Operation Rampart begins, as Panzergruppe Oberdorf quickly moves to seize Czestochowa, while the rest of the Third Army takes Opole. The Polish 6th Air Assault Division arrives in Czestochowa, having gotten wind of the operation. *May 25 - Lodz falls to the British 4th Armoured Division. *May 26 - 116th US Armored Cavalry reaches the outskirts of Olesno. *May 31 - 107th Armored Cavalry Regiment engages Soviets in Poland. June *Throughout the Summer **NATO offensive drives into Poland. 8th Army offensive towards the Yalu River. 1st Marine Division drives north and captures the airfield complex at Yazd but is heavily engaged by Soviet mechanized forces from the Turkestan Military District and Afghanistan. *Throughout June **3rd Infantry Division transferred to I US Corps. **36th Infantry Division (Motorized) is transfered to VII US Corps to replace them. **Failed NATO offensive in the north, but the front is stabilized. **1st Marine Division conduct a successful amphibious assault against Bandar ‘Abbas, Iran. 3rd Marine Division joins them on the beachhead at Bandar ‘Abbas. **1st Infantry Brigade (Arctic Recon) repulses a number of Soviet commando raids across the Bering Straits but are forced to withdraw westward when Soviet arctic mechanized units cross to the US side. **2nd Infantry Brigade (Arctic Recon) withdraws from the Aleutians to Anchorage, joining the 1st Infantry. **6th Air Cavalry Combat Brigade temporarily joins the 82nd Airborne Division to support the attack on Bandar Khomeyni. **43rd Military Police Brigade is made responsible for security and distribution of foodstuffs in Military Region I (New York and the New England states). **49th Military Police Brigade is made responsible for security and distribution of foodstuffs in Military Region IX (California, Nevada and New Mexico). **184th Transportation Brigade is made responsible for security and distribution of foodstuffs in Military Regions II (NJ, Penn., WV) and III (Maryland, Delaware, Virginia, NC, SC). **228th Signal Brigade made responsible for local security in the Fort Meade area. **1st Royal Marine Brigade and 4th Marine Amphibious Brigade withdrawn from Norway into Germany. ***Norwegian 13th Independent Mountain Brigade is heavily damaged in the failed NATO offensive. *June 1 - Opole falls to the German Third Army; the Czech 12th TD falls back to Gliwice. *June 3 - Battle of Sulechow in Poland. 36th Infantry Division (Mechanized) participates. The Battle of Czestochowa begins. The 21st Panzerartillerie Regiment, the artillery battalions of the Panzer and Panzergrenadier brigades, and the full divisional artillery of the US 5th Division open up, devastating the city. The Poles are taken aback, as their plans had counted on NATO forces wanting the city intact. *June 4 - The artillery attack on Czestochowa ends in the pre-dawn; the 361st Panzergrenadier Brigade moves to attack, and on the south side of town the 1st Brigade, 5th US Infantry Divison plows north. The Poles hold the town and repulse the Germans, counterattacking as they withdraw but disintegrating when they push too far. The Americans hold their ground. The NATO artillery keep up the bombardment. *June 5 - At midnight, the 90th Panzergrenadier Brigade attacks and seizes the north portion of Czestochowa. *early June - The last 4 nuclear subs leave New London for the Kola Peninsula. *June 6 - At sunset, the US 256th Infantry Brigade and the German 27th Fallschirmjager Brigade reach the base of the Jasna Gora, in bitter house-to-house fighting. *June 7 - US and British units begin a rapid flanking movement through northern Finland, but are severely hampered by Finnish troops. This gives enough time for the Soviets to activate the 376th MRD in Leningrad and send them northwards as reinforcements. Fighting around Czestochowa destroys the Jasna Gora, home to the Black Madonna. 300 members of the 4th and 16th Parachute Regiments break out to the east. The 1st Parachute Regiment surrenders, and the 6th Pomerian Air Assault Division ceases to exist. The survivors of the Polish 12th Tank Division and Polish 2nd Motorized Rifle Division escape up the Vistula. *mid-June - NATO fleet virtually destroyed by coastal missile boats and the remnants of the Soviet Northern Fleet’s shore-based naval aviation near Murmansk. 2 of the 4 remaining US subs are destroyed. *June 17 - Warsaw is surrounded by NATO forces, including British 1st Corps; the city begins to prepare for siege. *June 19 - 43rd Infantry Division becomes operational under VII US Corps and participates in the offensive through Poland. *June 27 - NATO convoy of fast transports and cargo ships, accompanied by a strong covering force, attempts to run the Greek blockade to the Turkish port of Izmir. Light fleet elements of the Greek navy savage the convoy in the night and escape relatively unharmed. *June 29 - NATO sends air strikes against Greek naval bases. July *Throughout July **1st Infantry Brigade (Arctic Recon) is forced to abandon Anchorage and retreat to Fort Wainwright; 2nd Infantry Brigade (Arctic Recon) goes to Fort Greeley. **10th Infantry Division (Mountain) deployed by air to Fort Greely, Alaska, joining the 1st and 2nd Infantry Brigades (Arctic Recon, Alaska National Guard) to form the X US Corps. **Outposts of 47th Infantry Division in Alaska are attacked by Soviet Spetznaz units followed by 2 arctic mechanized brigades; they are pushed southeast in heavy fighting over the Canadian border where they were reinforced by elements of the Canadian army. **3rd Marine Division links up with elements of the US XVIII Corps at Shivas, heavily engaged by Soviet air assault and mechanized forces; they are ordered back to Bandar ‘Abbas to protect the supply line to the 1st Marine Division at Yazd. **6th Air Cavalry Combat Brigade supports the drive north against Esfahan. **Soviet 1st Tank Division redeployed from China to Poland. **Soviet 96th Motorized Rifle Division brought up to strength and sent to the Polish front. **Soviet 113th and 147th Motorized Rifle Divisions land in Alaska and march on Fairbanks. **Soviet 125th Guards Motorized Rifle Division brought up to strength and sent to Poland. **Emboldened by the failure of the NATO push in the north, the Soviets attempt to move through Finland but find the country as inhospitable to their troops as their were to NATO. The front stabilizes. **NATO’s Operation Advent Crown has pushed the front to Wroclaw, Czestochowa, Gdansk and Warsaw. Advance elements reach the Vistula but Soviets prevent crossing. **British 6th Division is transferred to the Chinese 31st Army and links up with Americans on the Yalu River. **British 1st and 2nd Armoured Divisions transferred to southern Germany to battle the Italian V Corps in the Munich area. Turkish 33rd Inf Div assigned to Zonguldak, Turkey and administrative duties for Turkish IV Corps. **Italy’s declaration of war causes race riots in NYC, and thousands of Italians, along with Russians, Germans, Slavs, and Jews are killed. **US Government moves European gold stores in the Federal Reserve in NYC out to Long Island due to fear of nuclear attack. ** The first use of nukes in China and Europe create wholesale panic in many American cities. **Soviets counteroffensive begins with the Battle of Brest where the 1st German Army is hit by the 3rd Guards and 8th Guards TDs. *Early July **Italian airmobile and alpine units cross passes into Tyrolia. Scattered elements of the Austrian army resist briefly but are overwhelmed. NATO advance elements close on the Soviet-Polish border, continuing the siege of Warsaw. Polish government moves capital to Poznan. In the far east, Warsaw Pact forces withdraw from the front with the Chinese Army quickly following them. *July 1 - Greece declares war on NATO. *July 2 - Italy declares war on NATO. *July 9 - 1st German Army enters Soviet territory. The Red Army begins to use tactical nukes, their first targets being Bialyostok, Poland and Harbin, China; NATO follows suit. The Chinese army is annihilated by nukes. *Mid-July **46th Infantry Division delayed deployment to European Theatre due to shipping shortages until this time, but is then further delayed by the use of tactical nukes in Europe. Italian mechanized forces enter southern Germany, the advanced elements combating German forces in Munich. British 1st and 2nd Armoured Divisions move against the Italians. *July 18 - 5th Marine Division declared operational. *July 19 - The NATO forces withdraw from Czestochowa, the US 5th Infantry Division detonates a 10 kT nuclear demolition charge, severely damaging the industrial section of the city. *July 21 - 2nd Squadron of the 278th Armored Cavalry Regiment is nearly annihilated by a tactical nuclear strike in Germany, and the survivors return to the regiment. *late July - Federal government begins to implement the preliminary steps towards city evacuation plans in Pennsylvania, New York, and Massachucetts. *July 27 - 24th Infantry Division (Mechanized) takes Ahvuz, Iran. August *Throughout August **26th Infantry Division withdrawn into reserve behind the II Corps in Korea. ** 40th Infantry Division suffers heavy casualties from tactical nuclear strikes in Poland, and is withdrawn into Germany to reform. **6th Air Calvalry Combat Brigade, suffering considerable attrition due to combat and mechanical failure is withdrawn to Saudi Arabia for rest and refit. Soviet 14th, 41st and 114th Motorized Rifle Divisions land in the Alexander Archipelago and capture Juneau. **62nd and 120th Motorized Rifle Divisions land on the coast of British Columbia. **Soviet 1st Army sent to Iran. **Some British units are withdrawn from Norway for reassignment to Iran. **British 24th Infantry Brigade sent to Poland to help NATO forces. **Soviet 42nd Guards Tank Division spearheads the the Ploesti campaign in Romania, destroying the Romanian forces routed by nukes. **Norwegian front stabilizes, and the Canadian 1st Infantry Brigade is withdrawn to Canada. *Aug 1 - 2nd Infantry Division relieves the surrounded air head of the 2nd Chinese Parachute Division. 1st Marine Division finds the last supply road from Bandar ‘Abbas to Yazd cut and is forced to retire. 3rd Marine Division provides limited assistance to cover their withdrawal. *Aug 2 - 24th Infantry Division (Mechanized) abandons Ahvuz after heavy enemy pressure. 5th Marine Division begins to be deployed to Korea by air and sea. *early Aug - 21st Panzergrenadier Division covers the withdrawal of Panzergruppe Oberdorf from Poland, taking heavy casualties. 5th Infantry Division retires from Czestochowa into Germany by German order. *Aug 7 - 6th Infantry Division comes under command of I Corps. *mid-Aug - German troops begin to withdraw from Silesia. *late Aug - The first of Warsaw Pact troops from the Chinese front enter Europe. British forces halt the Italian drive through Germany. *Aug 27 - 5th Marine Division comes under the II US Amphibious Corps in Korea. *Aug 30 - 5th Marine Division first engages North Korean and Soviet troops. September *Sept 1 - 1st Marine Division successfully fights its way out of encirclement at Yazd and rejoins the main body of I Amphibious Corps north of Bandar ‘Abbas. *Sept 7 - 25th Infantry Division (Light) links up with elements of the Chinese 31st Army. *Sept 12 - Czestochowa, Poland is retaken by Warsaw Pact troops. *Sept 15 - Siege of Warsaw is lifted by the Warsaw Pact; Soviet 7th Guards Tank Army breaks through. British 1st Corps begins a fierce withdrawal action but is too heavily outnumbered. *Sept 18 - NATO tactical missiles strike Byelorussia and the Ukraine, hitting Kiev, Lvov and Odessa, severely weakening the Soviets’ attempts to build up the western front; the Soviet 87th TD is destroyed in Kiev. *Sept 22 - Czech and Italian forces begin a renewed offensive in southern Germany. NATO forces withdraw from Poland, enacting a scorched earth policy. Six tactical nuclear airbursts strikes are made over Warsaw to slow the Warsaw Pact forces and cripple the road and communication networks, Trident II missiles fired from a British sub. 2 other missiles hit military targets to the SE. *late September **1st and 3rd Marine Divisions link up and the enemy assaults dry up due to lack of supplies. *Throughout September **Czech and Italian forces drive into Bavaria. **1st Armored Division withdrawn from Polish front to join the XV US Corps in the south of Germany. **NATO forces retreat from Warsaw **the 2nd Armored Division suffers heavy casualties from tactical nuclear strikes **44th Armored Division returns to Germany; 8th Infantry Division suffers heavy casualties and is withdrawn to be reformed **43rd Infantry Division is withdrawn and rushed to southern Germany to battle Czech and Italian forces **the 3rd Armored Cavalry Regiment suffers as a rearguard regiment. **The 107th Armored Cavalry Regiment is surrounded by elements of the Soviet 3rd Guards Shock Army and abandons all vehicles, managing to make it out back to Germany. **The 116th Armored Cavalry Regiment takes heavy casualties from rearguard actions. ** 4th Marine Division suffers heavy casualties from tactical nuclear strikes and retreated from the front lines in Korea. The survivors formed around the the 23rd Marine Regiment while excess command and support returned to the US to form a new division. **49th Military Police Brigade reforms at Fort Irwin, California and comes under command of the newly formed 89th US Corps. **184th Transportation Brigade is renamed the 184th Infantry Brigade and takes over general security duties in the III Military Region. **Soviet and Bulgarian forces begin a major offensive against the Turks, using tactical nukes to break the stalemate. **Greek and Albanian forces invade Yugoslavia, and the Yugoslavian Army begins to break up. **Soviets take Lordegan, Iran. **The Royal Hussars suffer heavy casualties from the withdrawal from Poland. **6th Panzergrenadier Division is hit hard by air strikes during the retreat from Poland. **German forces retreat from Silesia, the 29th Panzer Division taking heavy damage. **6th Panzergrenadier Division is hit hard by air strikes. October *Oct 1 - Silesia is recaptured by Warsaw Pact troops. *Oct 12 - Operation Pegasus II; 82nd Airborne Division dropped by air near Tabriz to isolate Soviet units in southern Iran. An American cruise missile with a 150 kT warhead hits Czestochowa, Poland, turning it into smoking rubble. *Oct 14 - Rotterdam, Holland is hit by a nuclear warhead. Netherlands 304th Reserve Infantry Brigade badly damaged in the blast but regroups. *mid-October **Open warfare erupts in Northern Ireland. *Oct 21 - 25th Infantry Division (Light) suffers six attacks by tactical nukes and receives heavy casualities, and is overrun and disintegrates as it retires to Korea. *late October **82nd Airborne Division ordered to withdraw overland to Bandar Khomeyni, to link up with Kurdish irregulars near Orum-lyeh and moved south through Bakhtaran and Ahvaz to the coast. **346th Motorized Rifle Division caught in air mobile ambush during Operation Pegasus II and largely destroyed. *Throughout October **50th Armored Division and 5th Infantry Division are shifted north under the command of the XI US Corps. While US and allied forces halt the Soviet drive further south, the 82nd fights a number of skillful holding actions against Soviet and allied forces from the north. **The 4th Marine Amphibious Brigade is moved south to the Baltic Sea and disbanded, reverting to 2nd Marine Division control along with the 6th Marine Regiment. **6th Air Cavalry Combat Brigade deploys forward to Bandar Khomeyni conducting aerial fire support and resupply escort missions for the overland withdrawal of the 82nd from Tabriz. **Soviet 24th Motorized Rifle Division badly mauled by the Allied counterattack. **Soviet 73rd Guards Motorized Rifle Division activated. **Soviet 346th Motorized Rifle Division engages the marines near Bandar Abbas. ** Bytom, Poland is struck by a 2 Mt NATO tactical nuke. **Netherlands 105th Recon Battalion returned to Holland for rest and refit. Nuclear exchanges continue, escalating gradually. November *Nov 5 - Irish troops begin to move into Northern Ireland to attack the protestant government. *Nov 6 - 6th Marine Division activated with surviving command/training staff of the 4th Marine Division as the core. *Nov 7 - Ostrava, Czechoslavakia is destroyed by a 200 kT nuclear bomb from NATO. *Nov 27 (Thanksgiving Day) - Soviets send a surgical strike of nuclear weapons to knock the Americans out of the war; in Florida, they target Mayport Naval Station, Jacksonville; MacDill AFB in Tampa; Eglin AFB near Pensacola; and the satellite launch facility at Cape Kennedy. A fifth attack on Homestead AFB south of Miami fails due to EMP interference. EMP blasts knock out all operating radio and television channels, and the power grid and power stations. Washington DC is hit by nukes from a Russian sub in the Atlantic. President John Tanner is killed by an accident during takeoff of the NEACP aircraft. VP Pemberton, at the White House, declares a state of war shortly before Washington DC is hit. NORAD HQ at Cheyenne Mountain takes a direct hit; the Pentagon and SAC HQ at Offut AFB, Nebraska, are destroyed. *Nov 28 - 1 megaton nuke takes out Corpus Christi, Texas; several smaller warheads detonate in the air over refineries in the vicinity. Speaker of the House Munson is located on holiday in California, moved to the nearest Presidential Emergency Facility and sworn in as the new President. Martial law is declared. *Nov 29 - Blytheville AFB in Arkansas is destroyed by a 1 Mt burst. *late Nov - Soviet nukes strike London, Dover, Southampton, Aldershot, Grangemouth and Milford Haven. King Charles proclaims martial law. Gibraltar is hit by a 1 Mt burst. *Nov - 46th Infantry Division deployed on security and disaster relief missions along the eastern seaboard. 221st Military Police Brigade engages to disaster relief tasks in the Hawaiian Islands. Soviet SLBM strike on Fort Meade, Maryland. * Nuclear strikes hit Oslo, Haakonsvern, Ramsund, Olavsvern, and Horten in Norway; King Harald is killed in the blasts. *Throughout November and December - **9th Infantry Division (Motorized) carries out numerous attacks against retreating Soviet rearguards in Iran. **The 101st Air Assault Division conducts continuous resupply and aerial fire support missions in support of the 82nd Airborne Division, while the ground portions take over the defense of Bushehr. The nuclear exchanges continue through these months before petering out. December *Throughout December **3rd Armored Cavalry Regiment reformed as a single squadron in southern Germany. **France and Venezeula are hit in the nuclear attacks to deny their assets to the enemy. **Army and National Guard units seize bulk food storage facilities and petroleum, rationing food and oil. **Royal Hussars withdrawn from the front to regroup. **Slesvig Regimental Combat Team withdrawn from southern Germany to perform internal security in Denmark. **Netherlands 101st Reserve MB withdrawn to Holland to help with internal security duties in the Leeuwarden area. *Dec 1 - A low-power AM radio station, somewhere in Central Florida, called “Voice of the Lord” begins broadcasting propaganda preparing the way for New America. President Munson flies to the Special Facility at Mount Weather. USS Virginia relocated from the North Sea to the Pacific. *Dec 2 - Two New Jersey towns, Linden and Perth Amboy, are hit by Soviet nukes. Staten Island is badly damaged by blast and subsequent fires, but NYC proper is only lightly damaged. Massive race and food riots are triggered throughout the city, however. *Dec 4 - Soviet nuke destroys the British Government wartime command post, killing most of the government, some of the royal family, and the chiefs of staff. The US 1st Army declares martial law in New York with the consent of the President. The 42nd ID’s 1st Brigade and units of the 43rd MPB take over government of the New York metropolitian area. *Dec 15 - President Munson issues the Emergency Relocation Decree, to move the urban population closer to the food-producing areas. *Dec 19 - Military police units make their first arrests for hoarding under the martial law. *late Dec - Food riots begin in NYC as food supplies dwindle. *Dec 27 - Haakon VIII is crowned King of Norway and begins to reorganize his country. *late Dec - 49th Armored Division deployed as disaster relief and emergency security roles in northern Illinois and Indiana. Category:Twilight 2000 1st Edition